


Still Love You

by velrenxy_rhoven



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Future, Hurt, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velrenxy_rhoven/pseuds/velrenxy_rhoven
Summary: TWP settingWarning : beware of spoilers."Kit...kau masih marah?"."Mana mungkin aku marah padamu, Ty.""Lalu mengapa kau pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal?"
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Kudos: 10





	Still Love You

Tiberius Blackthorn sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana cara Christopher Herondale berpikir. Baginya, Kit adalah sosok yang selalu memancarkan energi positif, seseorang yang akan masuk kedalam pesta dan berbaur beberapa menit ketika ia memasuki tempat tersebut, meskipun ia tidak mengenal siapapun, semua orang tampak menyukai Kit. Ya, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak akan menyukai seorang Herondale? 

Dari sekian banyak orang yang dikenalnya, Ty tidak pernah menemukan sosok seperti Kit. Yah, bila kau mempermasalahkan soal penampilan, mungkin Kit memang mirip dengan mini Jace, tapi satu hal yang membedakan Kit dari Jace, adalah karena Kit adalah Watson miliknya. Ya, miliknya seorang. Watson yang telah menghilang dari kehidupannya selama 3 tahun.

Ty duduk di ruang tengah didalam institute, dirinya dan Kit memiliki jadwal libur untuk berpatroli hari ini. Ty sama sekali tidak mengerti karena Kit tampak asyik dengan ponselnya sendiri. 

"Kit, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Oh! Ty, kau harus bermain ini! Game ini baru rilis hari ini! Beruntung sekali aku libur jadi bisa bermain. Ayo kita main berdua!"

Ty mengerutkan dahinya. Baginya seorang Shadowhunter, segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mundane adalah hal asing baginya. 

"Oh!" Kit yang menyadari kerutan di dahi Ty langsung menyandarkan punggunya ke bangku sofa, kepalanya ia tengok keatas dimana Ty sedang berdiri disampingnya. Tangannya ia ulurkan. "Kemarikan ponselmu. Akan kutunjukkan." Senyumnya dengan begitu cerah.

Ketika Ty memberikan ponsel miliknya, Ty lalu duduk disamping Kit yang sudah merubah posisinya hingga Ty bisa duduk disebelahnya. Kit mulai sibuk mengetik pada layar ponsel Ty, mencari aplikasi yang ia cari.

Hening.

Tidak ada pembicaraan yang dilakukan keduanya. Tidak hingga Ty membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Kit...kau masih marah?"

Gerakan Kit seolah terhenti ketika mendegar perkataan Ty. Ia tidak menyangka Ty akan menanyakan hal ini begitu cepat padanya. Tentu saja ia ingat. Kit yang meninggalkannya 3 tahun lalu, bila itu yang dimaksud oleh Ty.

"Apa kau masih ma--?" Ulang Ty kembali, namun sebelum ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kit menginterupsinya.

"Mana mungkin aku marah padamu, Ty."

"Lalu mengapa kau pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal?" 

"...kau tahu Jem dan Tessa--"

"Berhenti berbohong padaku," jeda Ty dengan tajam. Kit membuka matanya dengan lebar ketika ia mendengar nada suara Ty kini agak meninggi. "Kau bisa berbohong pada siapun tetapi tidak padaku, Kit. Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal?" 

Kit menggigit bibirnya. Ia belum sanggup untuk membicarakan hal ini degan Ty. Memang ia berhasil kembali pada Blackthorn di London, dan dengan susah payah akhirnya ia dan Ty bisa kembali berbicara seperti biasa. Namun, semua tampaknya tidak bisa berjalan dengan mulus bila Kit berurusan dengan Ty. 

Apa yang harus Kit katakan pada Ty? Ia meninggalkan Ty karena ia sakit hati bahwa Ty tidak membalas perasaannya sama sekali? Karena ia takut Ty akan menolaknya lagi dan lebih memilih bersama dengan Livvy dibanding dengan dirinya?

"...aku...hanya tidak ingin merusak moment kalian. Kau bersama dengan Livvy saat itu, terlihat begitu bahagia..."

"Tentu saja aku senang karena aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan saudara kembarku, Kit! Meski dalam wujud hantu sekalipun. Tetapi ketika aku kembali dan tidak menemukanmu selama beberapa hari, beberapa minggu, bahkan beberapa bulan, itu membuatku sedih."

Kit menaikkan kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Ty. Ia terluka. Tentu saja, tidak mungkin ia bisa melupakan hal itu, bukan? Baginya dan Ty, mereka adalah sahabat pertama bagi satu sama lain. 

"Aku---" 

"Kit!! Cepat kemari! Tessa minta kau menjaga Minna!" Suara Emma Carstairs menggema di lorong lobi, tampaknya ia berteriak dari ujung lobi. 

"..maaf, kita lanjutkan nanti." Kit segera berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju pintu, enggan untuk melihat kearah Ty. 

"...berhenti lari dariku, Kit." Ucap Ty dengan suara yang kecil tanpa melihat kearah Kit. Ia hanya menatap layar ponsel-nya yang kini menunjukkan koneksi error. Ia tersenyum hambar. 

Kit kemudian menutup pintu, berdiam di depan pintu tersebut selama beberapa detik. Memegang sebelah matanya dengan tangannya, menahan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan untuk turun.

...rupanya setelah 3 tahun berlalu sekalipun, ia masih mencintai Ty Blackthorn.


End file.
